The Best Christmas Present Ever
by puuurpleprincess95
Summary: A week before Christmas evidence is found that Jess might still be alive. As Don races to find his true love before Christmas can the CSIs solve the murder that got them the evidence in the first place? Rated T for safety.
1. You mean my Jess?

A CSI: NY fanfic. I have exams next week so you might have to wait until next Friday to get another chapter. Please don't tease me about the bar name, I couldn't think of anything.

"Flack what do we have?" Danny said as he, Lindsay, and Stella walked towards Bubba's Brooklyn Bar.

"The owner of the bar went out for a smoke at 8:30, when the bartender came out to get another box of beer at 8:45, he found this…" He then stepped away from the body.

"Oh my God!" Lindsay and Stella said at the same time. The body was beaten so badly that it looked like hamburger meat and they could spot several stab and gun shot wounds.

"All right," Stella said, Mac was at a meeting with the mayor so she was in charge, "I'll process the vic, Danny and Lindsay go bag and tag every glass and cigarette butt. Someone in that bar did this and this looks like a gang hit so their DNA will most likely be in the system."

" Kay, Stell." They said and walked into the bar.

After they walked away Stella turned to Flack, "Don, this is just terrible. Christmas is in a week and we're out here investigating some poor man's gruesome murder." The minute she said it, she regretting it. While the rest of them were looking forward to Christmas, especially Danny and Lindsay because it was Lucy's first, Flack had been dreading it. It wasn't really that much of a surprise though.

"I need to go interview the people who were in the bar." He said quickly walked away.

Just like that, they all started to work on the scene.

The next morning in the lab, Lindsay was running all of the DNA through the system. And it was exhausting; there were about 200 samples and she had just finished sample #59 and of course no hits yet.

Danny walked by the station and noticed that his wife was getting very frustrated so he walked in.

"Getting frustrated, Montana?" He said trying to cheer her up.

"Yes," she said exasperated, "I thought that this was supposed to be easy. I mean, it's our daughter's first Christmas, we should be at home with her."

"Babe, she's not even one yet she won't remember, relax." He said placing a kiss on her cheek then walking out as she ran another sample.

He was halfway down the hall when he heard her scream, "OH MY GOD!!!!"

Danny ran to her, a million things going through his mind, something wrong with Lucy, something wrong with her, God, he didn't even wanna think about it.

When he came to her he saw her staring at the DNA results with a mix of confusion, disbelief, and excitement.

"Lindsay…" He said approaching her and when she didn't answer he tried again, "Linds… babe… MONTANA!" He finally got her attention.

"The results, it's impossible." She said, shaking her head, as if trying to chase a thought out of her mind.

She then looked up noticing that all of the commotion had not only had brought Danny, but also Mac, Stella, Adam, and Hawkes, she however did not notice the person that the results would affect the most was standing behind the crowd.

She took a deep breath and said, "I tested the DNA on a wine glass with lipstick on the rim, sample #60…" She said leading off and once again staring at the paper.

"Lindsay… What were the results?" Mac said, desperately wanting to know what had made her so excited.

"The DNA belongs to Jess." She said as everyone's expressions turned like hers had been.

Flack burst through the crowd, "You mean my Jess?"

"Yep," she said, "I think Jess is alive."


	2. Then I guess we have alot of work to do

Disclaimer:" I don't own CSI: NY, but if I did Jess never would have died so I wouldn't be writing this fic.

"WHAT THE HELL? IS THIS TRUE?" Don Flack said as he ran into Inspector Gerrard's office. He pinned him against the wall of his office as everyone else hurried to catch up.

"Flack… I wanted to tell you, but the FBI…." He said as he shook.

Flack couldn't help himself, he started to punch him. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH OF A HELL HOLE MY LIFE HAS BEEN? DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I WANTED TO KILL MYSELF? YOU BASTARD!!!!"

"FLACK! GET OFF OF HIM!" Mac yelled as the team ran into Inspector Gerrard's office.

"No. He lied to me. Jess is alive." He said punctuating each word with a punch.

"Don, listen to me. This isn't helping anything; the most important thing is to find Jess. He's not gonna help you if you beat him to a pulp." Danny said approaching his friend. Don turned and hugged Danny, his engulfing sobs filling the silence of the room.

Mac and Stella approached Inspector Gerrard. "Tell us what's going on." Mac said, his voice clearly showing his anger. Stella gently rubbed his shoulder trying to calm him down.

"Ok, just let me get the file and meet me in the conference room."

The group walked down to the conference room and they were all getting a little teary eyed. They all sat by the people who would offer them the most comfort. Flack was on Danny's left and Lindsay was on his right. Stella was on Lindsay's right and Mac was on her other side. Then Hawkes and Adam rounded out the group.

Inspector Gerrard walked into the conference room.

"After Detective Jessica Angell died, Sid Hammerback was supposed to do her autopsy, but he couldn't bring himself to do it."

As he heard those words, Flack started to cry. He remembered when Sid had told him that he would be with her every step of the way and he wanted to say "What about me? What if I wanna be with her?"

"When another M.E. performed the autopsy, he noticed that there was way too much blood to be dead. He felt for a pulse and found one, it was faint, but it was there. He didn't know why so he performed a tox screen. We found a drug that caused her body to hibernate, which stopped her heartbeat and made the doctor's believe she was dead. I had never seen anything like this except for that case a few years ago. It meant that someone wanted something covered up. Even when the drug wore off she wouldn't wake up. A friend of mine at the FBI found out about it and wanted to help. They told us not to tell you because whoever did this wanted her dead for a reason. We discovered that she was in a coma. We didn't think that she would make it. We recovered evidence that Dunbrook was behind the shooting and we think that she saw something that they didn't want anyone to know, so that FBI put her in the Witness Protection Program. Everything was going fine, but a few weeks ago she woke up. That's all I know. I didn't know that she was still in New York." He said finishing.

"She's alive. Jess is alive." Flack said allowing the words to sink in. He couldn't believe she was in New York. All those times he had wanted to end the pain, she was just barely out of reach.

"The FBI won't tell us where she is until they can put Dunbrook away." Inspector Gerrard said.

"Then I guess we have a lot of work to do." Mac said, standing. "OK, Adam and Hawkes work the shooting. Stella, Danny, and Lindsay reopen the shooting. Flack?" He said.

"Yeah, Mac?" He said, looking at his boss.

"We're gonna look for Jess. We're gonna have to try to outsmart the FBI and Dunbrook."


	3. Stand in the Rain

Disclaimer:" I don't own CSI: NY, but if I did Jess never would have died so I wouldn't be writing this fic. The song is Stand in the rain by Superchick. It's an awesome song. You really need to listen to it to understand why it makes Jess do what she does. Type it in on YouTube and it will come up.

Jessica Angell was on her treadmill in her Brooklyn. So many times she just wanted to contact Flack, but the FBI was monitoring her every move.

She felt like she was in one of the dreams she had been having ever since she blacked out in that hospital room. She was always running, but never getting anywhere. She always had tears streaming down her face. Sometimes she would be running to her family or her friends, but most of the time she was trying to run towards Flack. She had her IPod on as always and heard that song that always made her go numb because it perfectly explained what was going on. Every time she heard it she just wanted to go to Flack's apartment. The FBI had kept him under surveillance and her supposed death was tearing him apart.

With each line of the song she went faster and faster, crying harder and harder.

_She never slows down_

_She doesn't know why, but she knows that when she's alone it feels like it's all coming down_

_She won't turn around_

_The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down_

_So stand in the rain_

_Stand your ground_

_Stand up when it's all crashing down_

_She won't make a sound_

_Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down_

_She wants to be found_

_The only way out is through everything she's running from_

_Wants to give up and lie down_

_So stand in the rain_

_Stand your ground_

_Stand up when it's all crashing down_

_You stand through the pain_

_You won't drown_

_And one day, what's lost can be found_

_You stand in the rain_

_So stand in the rain_

_Stand your ground_

_Stand up when it's all crashing down_

_You stand through the pain_

_You won't drown_

_And one day, what's lost can be found_

_You stand in the rain_

_So stand in the rain_

_Stand your ground_

_Stand up when it's all crashing down_

_You stand through the pain_

_You stand through the pain_

_You won't drown_

_And one day, what's lost can be found_

_You stand in the rain_

Hearing the powerfulness of the song, she started to remember who she was before all of this had happened.

She stepped of the treadmill. She grabbed the phone, took a deep breath and dialed the number she knew by heart.

She knew that there would be consequences, but this is what she wanted and running to that song made her realize just how much she wanted it.

"Flack." He said. For a moment she just stood there. She hadn't heard his voice since she was on that gurney in the ER.

"Hello? Anyone there?" He said and she could tell he was irritated. In the background she could hear someone shouting about her and DNA.

"Don." She said slowly, feeling the butterflies in her stomach.

"Jess?" She heard his voice go from annoyed to pure joy.

"I missed you so much. I'm so sorry about this about everything. I love you so much."

"I love you too babe. Oh my god. This feels like a dream. Where are you?" She could hear people yelling all around him.

"Umm… I'm at my apartment. It's 14B, 205---" Suddenly she felt a sharp blow to the back of her head. She fell to the floor. The last thing she saw was the phone dangling by its cord and she could hear Don's voice calling her name.

Right before she heard a voice that she recognized as Robert Dunbrook's.

"I liked you better when you were dead."

What he didn't know is that Flack had recorded the call, so he also recorded the attack.


	4. I'll find you Jess I promise

Okay, I am finally updating. Sorry!!! I went through a phase after finding out that Rigsby and Van Pelt were probably gonna announce their relationship and that was all I could think of, but I'm better now.

FYI: Killing her off hurt their rating more than anything that they did before did. Nobody likes the new Don, but whatever. The writers should just be like "We're screwing with you, she's still alive, here, we'll write her back in." Okay, sorry, I'm watching Flack/ Angell vids while I'm writing this and I needed to rant.

Disclaimer: I don't own this, if I did I wouldn't have had to write this in the first place.

"Jess!!! Jess!!!!" Flack yelled through the phone, he had been writing down her address when he heard a loud clunk and then somebody who he could've sworn was Robert Dunbrook saying, "I liked you better when you were dead."

"Mac!" Flack yelled, he was glad he had recorded the call. He couldn't believe that he had just heard the voice he thought he'd never hear again. That settles it, he thought, when I get my hands on that bastard, I'm gonna kill him.

"What Don?" Mac said, approaching me.

"Jess, just called me, she started to tell me where she was, but then somebody hit her over the head, I think it was Robert Dunbrook. I can't stand to lose her again."

"Okay, don't worry, you won't, I promise. What was the address?"

"Uh, 14B, 205 something. That was all I got."

"I have an idea." He said as he walked off to the media room where Adam was going through the bar security tapes. "ADAM!" Adam turned around with a jerk from the image that he had been enhancing and enlarging.

"I'm sorry boss; I just thought I saw..." He said trailing off, but before he could finish, the image finished enlarging and enhancing.

"Jess…" Flack said, stepping towards the screen. She was wearing a gray coat and her hair was back to the dark brown that it had been when they first met and it curled down her shoulders. He ran his hand over her face and whispered, "I'll find you Jess. I promise."

"Adam," Mac's harsh voice broke the silence and Flack turned around, "Run this address through the 9-1-1 dispatch records for Brooklyn. 14B, 205, we don't know anything else but let's see if anything comes up." As Adam ran the search he looked at his friend, Jess's "death" had destroyed Flack, for the first time in months there was a glimmer of hope in his friend's eyes. If they lost her again, Flack would never recover.

"Boss, we got a hit. A woman reported her neighbor screaming and when she went to check on her she didn't answer. 14B, 205 East Brooklyn Ave."

"Thanks Adam." Flack said as he ran downstairs to get in his car.

"Mac," Hawkes said approaching him as he was walking towards the elevator to follow Flack. "I ran the rest of that DNA like you asked and got a hit, Anthony "Dogface" Tanner, known gang affiliations."

"Okay, bring him in."

"Hey, Mac?" Hawkes asked.

"Yeah?"

"How's Flack handling this?"

"As expected, but I'm worried that he might do something stupid. Tell Danny to meet him at 14B, 205 East Brooklyn Avenue."

"No problem." He said before he quickly hurried off.


End file.
